


Reconnect

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adults, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Prequel to life's progression, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: It has been several years since Nico and Maki have seen each other. After reconnecting over text and phone calls, the day has finally come for them to meet again in person.It all feels natural to them once again. Old endearment resurfaces, and hearts once again flutter as they lose themselves in each other's company.





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I finally wrote NicoMaki for the first time, under the name 'SkiaWolf' (I have changed it since). This is set in the same universe as 'Life's Progression'! If you have not read it and would like to see where this leads, feel free to do so.
> 
> I wrote this fic some time ago, perhaps either in May or June, yet didn't get around to uploading it. Once it was already the second week of July, I decided to save it a little longer to post on her birthday today.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

A young woman exhales deeply. Her pale hands bring her mobile phone closer to her chest. Deep inside there is her heart, which pounds so loudly she can hear it in her ears. If she had others with her, she could crack a joke about how the glorious Nico Yazawa has no reason to be nervous, yet she is alone. She can hardly tell those same jokes to herself.

This fretfulness is not necessarily negative, however. It dwells as butterflies in her stomach rather than paralysing anxieties. An almost innocent excitement she thought had been left behind in her teenage years.

She stops hiding her phone in her chest, a pink panda charm swinging from the movement. No messages yet. Even so, she still brings up the messaging app, the softest of smiles reaching her face.

Her eyes take in the name _Maki Nishikino_ on her screen. The messages in this conversation have been memorised enough for her to not have to read them.

As her mind scrolls through a slideshow of countless letters, it also replays the sound of Maki’s voice on the other side of the phone.

“ _It really has been a long time since we met up, hasn’t it?”_

She pauses as Nico mumbles a suggestion back. Tick, tick, seconds dragging on as Nico wonders if the two have reconnected enough for this. Or perhaps Maki will resort to how she had been at fifteen, where she could never voice her true emotions properly.

Neither are true. Nico is not the only one who has matured, nor misses who had once been her best friend. _“Sure, I’d love to.”_

Two adults whose bond has never quite frayed properly, meeting once again on an afternoon blessed with warm sunshine.

Nico’s pumps rise up and down on the floor beneath her as she sways. Her eyes glance up at the time, knowing that the train will be here any moment now. It’s almost as though she is in a movie.

No one could be naive enough to think this kind of affection is the same she would have for any of her friends.

As she sees the front of the train emerge, a mixture of emotions consume her. Her nerves escalate to a whole new level, yet they are overcome enough with pure-hearted joy that they are not overwhelming. She even raises higher on her toes, as though this would give her a better view.

She stutters out an apology to an irritated man in a suit. Side-stepping out of his way, she positions herself further back on the platform. She swallows as she watches numerous civilians step off the train.

Nico sees _her,_ and her breath is taken away.

Maki is taller than she had been when she was younger, mature and elegant in high-waisted jeans and a carmine blouse decorated with floral. Her red hair, now cut into a sophisticated bob which frames her face, bounces as she walks.

She is … exquisite. Gorgeous. Every high word of praise one could give for appearance.

And she is smiling. Her steps are faster now she has recognised Nico. The latter can only continue staring for a moment, before nostalgia and happiness control all actions.

“Maki!” she exclaims, handbag bouncing off her body as she sprints over to Maki. Her arms wrap around the other woman’s neck, who though in shock, manages to react quick enough to return the hug with her own arms around Nico’s waist.

The force from the hug causes the two to spin on the spot. Maki laughs from the motion, a sound which ignites warmth in Nico’s heart.

“I can see someone hasn’t grown up, yet,” says Maki. Nico lets out a huff, although does not release her grip.

“Am I not allowed to be happy to see you after years?” asks Nico.

“All right, maybe that’s a bit unfair. It’s good to see you.”

Nico’s smile returns. She gives Maki a squeeze before she is settling down on the heels of her feet, reluctantly bringing her arms back to her.

“I know we’ve already talked a bit, but there’s really so much to catch up on, isn’t there?” says Nico. Maki nods in agreement.

“Seriously. How about we go grab lunch as we talk?”

Maki has taken the words right out of Nico’s mouth.

* * *

The walk to the café they have chosen is too short to give room for much conversation. The basics, such as questions on their journeys here, fill up the time instead. It still brings clear joy to both. Though Nico has been a little worried over the two potentially being awkward in each other’s presence after all this time, it turns out that they are natural as ever together.

Before long, the two are sitting inside their chosen café, which is laid out in a modern fashion. They choose to sit on a set of stools which face a large window. Maki slides herself up onto her stool with greater ease than Nico, who heaves herself up onto the cushiony seat.

“What’s that smirk for?” says Nico.

“I swear you haven’t grown one bit,” is the reply which causes Nico to give an unthreatening glare.

“Excuse me, but I _have_ grown,” she says.

“A centimetre?”

“A centimetre and a _half,_ thank you!”

Maki’s snigger over this remark is contagious. It isn’t long before both are laughing, realising how this truly is like old times. As her laughter dies and she notices that several customers have turned around and stared at her, Maki coughs and scoops up a menu.

“Let’s order something, then,” she says. Nico wonders how she could possibly cover all she wishes to say _and_ eat food simultaneously, however the rumble of her stomach urges her on.

The sweet options are the most tempting of all on the menu. Nico immediately opts for the strawberry pancakes, Maki choosing to go more savoury with a sandwich. Once they have finalised their decisions, Nico hands over her portion of the money.

She will never stop adoring how much she loves Maki’s smile, although she doubts she could say this aloud. Nor could she admit how much this feels like they’re on a date.

‘ _Snap out of it, Nico,’_ she scolds herself mentally when she is greeted by the sensation of warmth reaching the tips of her ears. Still, regardless of what her mind may wish to refer to this meeting as, she knows that she would be enjoying herself tremendously either way. Her red eyes take in the view outside the window.

“Here you are,” says Maki, bringing Nico back from her trance in people watching. Maki is holding out her cup of bubble tea. “The food should be about fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks,” says Nico. She pops the paper straw into her mouth.

“So we didn’t really get chance to talk about too much before we decided to do this in person, did we?” asks Maki after taking a sip of her own water. “What are you doing now?”

“I’m studying to be a teacher,” says Nico. This immediately spikes Maki’s interest.

“What kind?”

“I want to teach in elementary schools! Although maybe some dancing on the side, too …”

“Oh, I see,” says Maki, coming to a realisation. “Because of your siblings, right? I mean, you grew up looking after them a lot. So you’re pretty much a natural at it by now, aren’t you?”

“I guess so, yeah. I mean, they say do what you’re good at, right? Plus, I don’t know … I guess I just like the thought of working with young kids, raising the next generation and such.”

“Who knew you could be so wise?” Maki teases lightly, bringing a grin to Nico’s face.

“Tell me about it. So yeah, I had to redo my third year, so just a bit more now before I’m in teacher training.” Nico sips more of her drink, swallowing before she asks, “How about you? I know you wanted to be a doctor.”

“Yeah, that’s still in the plans. I’m in medical training at the moment.”

“Guess you always were a smarty-pants,” says Nico. Maki shrugs, bringing her glass up to her mouth.

“Better that than someone who always failed to study every. Single. Time.”

“I didn’t fail, so long as Nozomi was always there to kick my butt if I ‘forgot’ to do it,” says Nico, shrugging her shoulders. Maki chuckles.

“Amazing. But yeah, I decided to go through with it after all. There’s a lot of bad things in the world right now, so if I can do a bit of good in it, then I feel like I’m contributing back to what it has given me.”

“Exactly,” says Nico, relating to these words unlike any other. “I kind of feel like that too.”

“Then let’s do our best, right?”

With a nod, Nico says, “Right!”

Their conversation has passed more time than either have realised; a waitress is soon walking over with their food, balancing a plate on each hand. She smiles and places them down in their respectable places.

“There you are,” she says. “Can I get anything else for you?”

When both women decline, she bows her head and exclaims, “Enjoy your meal!” before walking away.

Nico inhales the scent from her pancakes, immediately appearing to melt right into her seat. “Mm, these smell so good!” she says, excitedly digging her knife and fork into the pancakes. Maki grins, picking up her sandwich.

“You’re into food as much as ever, I see,” she says. “You, Hanayo and Rin used to go after school a fair bit to get snacks, didn’t you?”

“I mean, we _literally_ made a song about it, so …”

“Oh my God.” Maki brings her sandwich down to allow her to laugh, shaking her head in disbelief. “How could I forget? I remember how baffled I was when the three of you came up to me and asked me to write a song with _those_ lyrics. Unbelievable.”

“I mean, I wasn’t about to do it when you were right there,” says Nico.

“Is that a way for you to compliment my skills?”

“Nah, it’s just a way for me to say that I’ll put my work on you if I can.”

“I should’ve known.”

Nico sniggers, before the smirk on her face softens. “Music, huh?” she says, playing with the pancake her fork is stabbed into. “I miss it a lot sometimes, all that we did with Muse.”

“Same here,” says Maki. Her voice is quieter, bearing less strength, and Nico instantly realises how she is not the only one who though cherishes their times together, also misses it deeply.

There are some days where she wishes she could transport herself back into being a high school student and relive all those wonderful memories again, spend time with the wonderful girls who helped bring her up from a hole which felt like it had no escape.

“But I’m grateful that it happened,” says Nico, deciding to try and bring joy back into their conversation. “If I miss it, that means that it was wonderful, right? And there’s no use in feeling down about something like that!”

“You’re right,” says Maki, her smile returning.

“Do you still do music?” says Nico. “I mean, I wouldn’t expect you to still be into the idol stuff. But you’ve played the piano since you were a child, right?”

Maki nods, chewing and swallowing her mouthful before answering. “Yeah, so naturally I haven’t given it up yet. I actually give piano and singing lessons to help my parents with the cost of medical school. They don’t necessarily _need_ it, but I want to contribute anyway … Though they usually give me the money back.”

“Typical rich girl.”

Not bothering to try and deny this, Maki continues on. “So yeah, I still play a lot. I’m thinking of actually maybe setting up a YouTube too, giving smaller lessons to those who can’t afford to pay, as well as covers and whatnot.”

“That sounds like a great idea to me.” Nico smiles, her heart feeling lighter. “And it’s great to hear that you still play. I’d hate it if you decided to simply not bother with it anymore.”

“I could never abandon music,” says Maki, shaking her head. “It means everything to me. And I’m sure you feel similarly, too.”

Nico’s heart fills with the warmth it always does when her mind drifts to her passion, an almost dreamlike expression in her eyes. “I don’t really do anything fancy like you do, with lessons and everything. Not yet, anyway. But I still sing and dance a lot for fun, definitely. And I teach my little siblings too. They’re getting older way too fast, and it won’t be that long before they’re in high school.”

“Do they want to try and become school idols, like you had done?” asks Maki. Nico nods, joyful that Maki could instantly tell where Nico was going.

“Yep, they do! They seem to really love music, I bet that all my singing at the top of my lungs and dancing around the apartment all the time is what did it.”

Nico attempts this modesty; despite how she is usually a little obnoxious in regards to expressing confidence and pretending that she believes in herself far more than she does in reality, her family is the single topic which she cannot do such a thing with. She still feels guilty at times that she had lied to them about her role in Muse, not to mention that looking after her siblings and inspiring them are just so _natural_ to her.

It’s nothing she forces. Nothing that she does in order to gain something back, just like her father had been for her. When something is as natural as this, you can’t always tell just how incredible you are for someone in reality. The height of what you do for them.

Maki can tell her this instead, however, as an outsider can see how great of a sister Nico is.

“I don’t think that’s just it,” she says. “Maybe a little bit of it, sure. But I think you would have inspired them a lot. They’ve always looked up to you, and they see how much you have worked hard and have practised, as well as how passionate you are. I think they’d look at that passion and want to obtain something like that for themselves.”

Nico is stunned into a silence from Maki’s words. It has been a long time since someone has praised her for all she has done for her siblings, the positive lessons she has taught them and influences she has given; her face breaks out into a genuine smile, joyful colour spreading across her face.

“Thank you,” she says, before she laughs a little awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Look at us both, huh? What happened to the pair of tsunderes which couldn’t say a single nice thing without calling each other an idiot as well?”

Maki laughs too, saying, “You’re right. All right, I think that you’re a great sister, _idiot.”_

“And I think you’re a great pianist, _jerk.”_

This time, neither are caring for how people once again turn around to glare at them in annoyance.

Somehow, being with each other is even more enjoyable now the two have grown more mature, though it still feels exactly how it had once been simultaneously.

* * *

Their day could not possibly simply end with a lunch and some conversation. They are soon heading out into the shopping centre as well; less to actually shop, but more so that they simply have an excuse to remain in each other’s presence.

It has not even been two hours yet, although they still dread the moment that this will have to end. For now, they want to make the most of every moment, grateful for how they can reconnect this way.

Although their decision to not apparently buy anything soon turns into them trying on clothes in the changing rooms, and wearing clothes that look amazing on you means danger and wanting to buy everything from these hangers.

“Look at me, Maki!” says Nico after the two reveal themselves from behind their curtains, striking a pose with a hand behind her head. “Don’t I look so adorable, yet sexy all at once?”

Maki’s eyes scan the pink ruffled sundress, shaking her head with a fond smile. “I’m not sure sexy is the word to use here, but adorable … Maybe.”

Nico grins, taking in the skirt and off-the-shoulder jumper combo that Maki has opted for instead. “You don’t look so bad yourself!”

“I suppose not,” says Maki, twisting to look at the outfit from different angles. “I think I might get it. How about you?”

“Hmm?” says Nico, who had momentarily been distracted once again by her reflection. For once, it isn’t in a vain or rude manner; she has quite simply fallen in love with this dress so much that she finds herself awed by it. “O-Oh I, uh … Nah, I’m fine. I have lots of clothes; obviously a fashionista like myself would have tons of cute clothes like this.”

“Are you sure?” Maki appears uncertain.

“Positive! You should definitely get that though, it suits you a lot.”

“I think I will,” says Maki, her smile a little strained, for perhaps she can see straight through the front Nico puts on.

The latter returns to the changing room, attempting to forget her desires to purchase her beloved dress regardless as she tries another outfit on.

Reverting back to their high school selves, Maki and Nico hold their own little fashion show right here in the store, picking out different items for the other and trying to find what suits each other best.

Or, in other instances, what _doesn’t_ suit them as a joke―although Nico becomes irritated when she realises that Maki seems to suit _everything._ Whether this is actually the truth or Nico is too endeared by her to tell is difficult to say.

Weaving in and out of different stores causes time to flash by. Before either of them know it, they realise that they need to soon part ways; both, after all, do have studies to attend to as well, having not made enough plans to possibly stay over at each other’s houses.

They stretch out the time as much as they possibly can regardless, eating ice cream cones together on a bench. Maki’s eyes are looking up at the bright sky above them, clearly enchanted by its beauty, although Nico experiences this more when she is staring at Maki instead.

“You know, you wouldn’t think it’s already been several years since we last met,” says Maki, meeting Nico’s eyes with a smile. “It’s not felt awkward at all. You can only really tell we’re older from how we’re both a bit different, now.”

Nico nods. “Yeah, I’ve been feeling the same. I don’t really want it to end.” Nico clears her throat, adding, “Because you’ll no longer be able to be in my presence, obviously.”

With a roll of her eyes, Maki says, “How I ever had a crush on you, I’ll never know.”

“Huh?” Nico blinks. “You did?”

Maki shuffles in her seat a little, seeming to regret her words. “It’s pretty common for it to happen when you go to an all girls’ school, right?”

“Yeah, but … But on _me?”_

With an awkward laugh, Maki nods. “Yeah. I could never tell you that, though. I mean, I kind of regret saying it now.”

“There’s no need!” Nico turns her body around, leaning forward to Maki. “I uh, I kinda liked you as well, I think. Eli and Nozomi used to tease me a lot.”

“Fancy that.” Maki seems relatively embarrassed by Nico’s words, although relieved by them also.

She is also watching Nico with intrigued eyes. Behind them, she seems to be pondering something, her mouth about to open as though to speak.

Before she can do so, Nico has sprung up to her feet, trying to hide how she is flustered.

“W-Well anyway, we should get to the station. I’m sure you always need your head in books when you’re training to be a doctor.”

“Wait, Nico―”

She reaches out, taking hold of the bottom of Nico’s sleeve. The latter averts her gaze up to the other, her heart racing in the same fashion as when she had been waiting at the station.

Time stops, their muscles frozen, willing for it to continue but far too lost by confusing emotions and uncertain attraction to say a word.

Maki’s tongue lips her lips, and she swallows nervously, before she asks, “Can … Can we do this again soon? Only …” Another swallow, and a quick furrow of her eyebrows, as though she is confirming something in her mind. “Only as a date this time. If you’d like to, that is.”

A … date? Isn’t this something that girls do often say to each other and not mean seriously? Especially in high school, where it is seemingly normal for boundaries to be far less strict between two girls.

Only they are two adults. Childish and innocent remarks now have more meaning to them, a date meaning far more than a simple get together with friends, where uttering that question with a faint blush on your face means there is something stronger than friendship on the horizon.

That similarly to how Nico believes she might be herself, Maki’s romantic sentiments never truly left her.

“Sorry, you can say no if you want,” says Maki when there is no response, releasing Nico’s sleeve. The latter is shoved back into the moment and she shakes her head wildly.

“No, no I’d like that, Maki.”

“You would?” says Maki, raising her eyebrows in surprise. Nico nods, smiling through her bashfulness.

“I really would!”

The smile that Nico receives in return makes all of her confusion worthwhile, her heart swelling when she realises how much she is taking from this reunion.

They haven’t changed at all. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted with salt, after my 1,450 love gems and 23 green tickets got me one (1) UR; her guaranteed limited UR. Amazing.  
> Mild salt though as I still love her with all my heart.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll also be posting an art piece shortly for her birthday; my Twitter and Instagram are Oliver__Niko if you would like to come check it out. Hoping to write more of these two lovely girls in the future, so stay tuned!


End file.
